


A Princess No More

by sunshineandseamonsters



Series: Adventuring [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventuring, F/M, Gen, Multi, One-Shot, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With her parents gone and her kingdom left to waste, Aurora seemed to be a princess in look and name only. There was no throne left in the palace on the Sands. She had no home.</i>
</p>
<p>Aurora goes to a wedding and wonders if someone might save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Been a longtime fanfiction lurker and I decided to be done with it and post something.  
> I love OUAT and looks like Hook/Aurora OTP has my heart. I have no idea why or how. Actually I do. The fic in the hook/aurora tag. Check out thatfilmgirl and winterbones work here on AO3. 
> 
> Note: This one-shot is edited by me. Any errors are my own.

The binding of the two kingdoms was inevitable after Prince Philip’s return. His bride, his savior, stopped at nothing to bring him back to her, not even letting her companions get in the way of what her heart truly desired. He was her prince after all and she was stubborn. 

The marriage of the great general Mulan and the handsome prince was a happy day for everyone in all the kingdoms. Except one. 

Princess Aurora sat in the corner of the great hall with a nearly empty goblet of wine and a grimace on her face. She stood out from the grinning monarchs all around her congratulating the happy couple and drinking to their health and future children. Aurora nearly choked when the baron next to her was drunkenly yelling for Philip to take his wife up and properly show her what a prince was supposed to do to a new princess. 

Aurora was tempted, but she didn’t stab the man with her dinner fork. It just wasn’t proper. 

With her parents gone and her kingdom left to waste, Aurora seemed to be a princess in look and name only. There was no throne left in the palace on the Sands. She had no home. 

That isn’t to say she wasn’t provided for; Snow made sure of that. She still had her accomplishments: dancing, drawing, and diplomacy, all of which the “Charmings” put to good use in her position as their diplomat to all the kingdoms. They were great friends, and so were Mulan and Philip, but she still hated it. She hated to feel like she was asleep again, smothered by something she couldn’t control. 

The baron made another inappropriate comment. Aurora rolled her eyes. It looked like it would be a long night. 

_Someone save me._

“Having fun, ‘eh?” a familiar lilting voice whispered behind her. She groaned. 

Of course he’d be here. Trust that Killian Jones, Captain Hook would be at a wedding he supposedly wasn’t able to attend due to his need to go plundering and pillaging on the seas. She knew he did it to irritate her. 

“I’m having a wonderful time,” Aurora said lightly, almost sounding happy, but she still looked in front of her, ignoring the hands on her shoulders. 

“I know better, Princess.”

Aurora turned to face him and was impressed that he didn’t look like the ruffian he knew him to be. At least his clothes were presentable for royalty. And clean for the most part. 

“So you came,” Aurora said standing up and leading him over to a less populated corner of the hall. 

Hook smirked, “I did. And to think I would have missed this”. He gestured to room that seemed to be encrusted with gold and precious stones. 

“What do you want?” Aurora asked, her tone short, “You don’t mean to steal anything, do you?” If she knew him as well as she thought she did, Hook did place himself in high society if he wouldn’t get anything out of it. 

“Well, in fact I do.” He replied looking almost bored, clicking his hook back into place. But he looked a bit twitchy glancing around the room, hoping he wasn’t noticed. 

If Aurora didn’t know any better, she would think he was nervous. 

“What do you plan on stealing?” she asked. Aurora wasn’t very inclined to care. Captain Hook was a pirate and a very good one at that. 

He looked her straight in the eye as if searching for a reaction. She stared right back. 

“You.”

_Oh. Well, that certainly changes things._

Aurora chuckled, “So you came to save the damsel in distress from a horrible party. How very _noble_ of you, my dear Captain.”

“I’ve been called worse,” he grinned, “What do you say, Princess? Do you want to go on an adventure again?”

She looked him straight in the eye, “What makes you think I want that?”

“Well” he started, “you went on a quest to save your true love, met me, proceeded with a campaign to get me killed, help you friend save the man you thought you loved, and now you’re at their wedding. Sounds like quite a time,” he drawled. 

Hook held out his good hand to her. “Come with me, Aurora.”

Aurora now knew she was at a crossroads. Stay here with her dear friends and live a life she was supposed to live, or go with a man she hated and make her own life. 

Aurora took his hand and smirked, something she had picked up from the good captain, no doubt.

“As long as you never call me ‘Princess’ again, we have a deal.” 

Hook smiled that first smile she had ever seen on his weather beaten face. It surprised her how much she liked it. 

“Alright, _Princess_.”

She groaned. This was going to be one long adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, or what you want to see. This may end up as a part of a one-shot series. I haven't decided, but I guess we'll find out together won't we. :)


End file.
